Em-Bear-Assed
|pun = "embarrassed" and "bear" |image = File: .JPG |date = April 16, 2001 |location = Mojave Desert Palmdale, California |episode = Death Over Easy |imagewidth = 300px |quote = "Let's recap the lesson that we learned from Randy's gruesome death: This is your brain, this is your brain on drugs and this is a bear ripping out your throat after you tried to have sex with it while you were high on drugs. The lesson, when nature calls, just say no." |previous = North By Northwasted|next = ReTired}}" ", Way to Die #412, is the fourth death to be featured in "Death Over Easy", which aired on February 8, 2009. Plot A man named Randy was under the influence of magic mushrooms which made him have hallucinations. Randy tried to talk to the bushes, but he didn't get anything from them, on top of that, he barked like a dog and walked on all fours in the dirt. Then, Randy comes upon a group of people dressed in animal costumes who were engaged in sexual intercourse with each other (something called a furry). Randy tries to have sex with the participants, but each time he was rebuffed (someone in a chicken costume even shooed him away with his beak). Then, Randy saw somebody who thought was dressed up as a bear, but it was a real life bear and when Randy tried to have sex with it, the bear started to maul him to death. "It was a real live bear. And it wasn't into casual sex with a human." Interviewees * Dr. Kim Henderson-Toxicologist * Morning Bear (Parker Dozki) -Furry * Joe Camp-Bear Expert Trivia *This death scene is awarded the "Dumbest Druggie" in the "Death By Request" Special. * Furries were less than happy with this happening. A video of this segment was uploaded onto Youtube, and at the time of writing, has 33 likes and 49 dislikes. * The opening and ending pictures of this segment are the same. * This is the first death with the number 412. Foreign names * Atracción Fatal y Vergonzosa (Fatal Atracction and Shameful) - Latin American dub * Osa-Día '(Play word for "Oso" and "Osadía") - ''Latin American dub (The Deathies) * '''Embaraz-Osa (Play word for "Embarazoso" and "Osa") - Spanish dub * 'Bärenfutter '(Bear Feed) - German dub Category:Way to die Category:Idiots Category:Season 1 deaths Category:Death by injury Category:Death by animals Category:Deathie Award Winners Category:Animal Attack Category:Eaten Alive Category:Death by eating Category:Death by mauling Category:Original Episodes Category:Hallucinating Accidents Category:Traitor Deaths Category:Death as consequences Category:Death as punishment Category:Drug People Deaths Category:Guilty People Category:Mauled to death Category:Drug abuse deaths Category:Drug addictions death Category:Drug addicts death Category:Villain deaths Category:Victims with gruesome deaths Category:Death by karma Category:Death by calamity Category:People with gruesome deaths Category:Bad people Category:Death by catastrophe Category:Death by disasters Category:Idiot Deaths Category:Bastards Category:Bullies' deaths Category:Provoking deaths Category:Harassing deaths Category:Accidental death Category:Male victims Category:Reckless deaths Category:Death as justice Category:Death from being reckless Category:Fetish deaths Category:Male deaths Category:People Ignored Dead Victims Category:Death Similarities Category:Deaths Without CGI